1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of carpet cutting, particularly to the field of pattern carpet cutting, and more particularly to the cutting of pre-shaped carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices and methods available for cutting flat carpet, such as those used to cut carpet along particular pattern lines. In many of these operations, the carpet must subsequently be pressed and shaped into a specific three-dimensional shape. Because this subsequent shaping results in a distortion of the desired pattern, it has been necessary to design patterns which anticipate the subsequent shaping. However, no apparatus or method has yet been devised which will cut to pattern a pre-shaped carpet. By pre-shaped it is meant that the carpet has been formed or treated in some manner to assume a firm three-dimensional shape as opposed to being flat and limp.